


Everything is Alright

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Martin is just worried about his dad, Os is depressed over Sofia, Sofia wants to apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald knows he should be enraged by what Sofia did to him, but he can't bring himself to kill her, only mourn the loss of something he never really had.





	Everything is Alright

Oswald sat on the sofa with a tumbler of whiskey held loosely in his hand, he moved the glass watching as the amber liquid swished around inside illuminated by the light from the fire. Tears scrolled down his cheeks as he sniffled, he glared angry with himself for being so upset over her. Her image was plastered in his brain, her beautiful smiling face, that light of mischief and mystery in her brilliant brown eyes. He felt his stomach turn when he realized she probably gave Jim that same look, that same cute smile. More tears fell as he realized she was probably with Gordon right now, held in his arms, touching him and whispering sweet nothings to him. He despised himself for caring, for falling in love with her, he hated himself even more for the fact that he couldn’t kill her or even have her taken out. Zsasz had asked him twice already if he wanted him to kill her, he even promised to make it a clean, quick, and painless death if that would make things easier for Oswald. Still he couldn’t give the order. He’d even himself thought about killing her, imagined himself placing his knife against her slender throat, pressing it in and watching her blood gushing. The fantasy had resulted in crying, had resulted in a overwhelming disgust with himself, a fear that he could genuinely kill her. 

He damned himself for being so weak.

Oswald was pulled from his depressive moping state of being when he noticed Martin standing before him. The small boy stood there watching him, a look of concern on his face. Oswald forced a smile as he looked at the boy, wanting to assure him despite his tears that he was alright. 

Martin wrapped his fingers around the tumbler that Oswald held, he pulled his from his limp grasp and carefully set it down on the coffee table. Oswald watched as the boy began writing on the notepad.

‘Why are you crying?’

“I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all. Don’t worry, I’m okay, I promise.” He softly assured as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He attempted to gather himself as the boy started writing another note.

‘Do you miss Sofia?’

Oswald swallowed hard, he looked away from the child for a moment. “I suppose I do, I know that I shouldn’t. She betrayed me and you know what I told you about people who betray us….Come here.” He held his arms open, soon the small boy was crawling onto his lap settling against his chest. Oswald held him close petting his fingers through thick curls of brown hair. He felt himself starting to cry again as he held the boy.

“I won’t hurt her, I should, but I just can’t. I suppose it’s because of how I feel, that I love her. I know that you love her too, besides I know it would hurt you if I killed her, and that’s the last thing that I want.”

He so badly wanted to convince himself that one of the reasons Sofia Falcone was still well and alive was because of Martin, but he knew it was only part of the reason. He closed his eyes, he could feel Martin’s fingers curling against the lapels of his jacket, he snuggled against Oswald as he started to fall asleep. Oswald kissed the top of his head whispering to the boy that he loved him, he felt more tears falling from his eyes. He began softly singing to the child as he thought about what he should do next.

Oswald felt himself tense as he heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor approaching where he sat holding Martin. He kept his focus on the child, hand soothingly rubbing his back as he continued singing to him. He could feel Sofia staring at him, waiting for him to acknowledge that she was there. 

“Oswald.” She spoke softly, she nervously rubbed at her wrist. “I’ve been trying to reach you, but I couldn’t get a hold of you. I know that you don’t want to see me-“

“You’re quite correct about that, now why the Hell are you here?” He asked turning his head to look at her.

He could see the hurt in her eyes, she looked sad and scared, he couldn’t fathom why. She was the one who hurt him, the one who was off kissing James Gordon and god knows what else with him.

“We need to talk, please just one minute, maybe two.”

He sighed looking away from her again. She took his silence as a sign that it might be alright to sit down. Cautiously she seated herself on the sofa, sitting closer to him than she knew she should, but she found she missed him quite a bit. She reached out petting Martin’s hair, she smiled softly as she watched the sleeping boy. Oswald found himself watching her, there was a mothering softness to her as she looked at Martin. He remembered how she’d been so concerned for the child, for his safety, and well-being. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you Oswald, I truly didn’t mean for this to happen.”

He scoffed, “So you didn’t mean to go off with Gordon, it just happened?” 

She let her hand drop back down to the sofa. “I don’t love him, I told you that he means less than nothing to me. What happened with him, what Martin saw, it wasn’t the first time that I’ve been like that with Jim. I don’t love him though, I have no interest in Jim. I knew that if I didn’t try and get close to him, if I didn’t gain even the slightest bit of trust or interest from him then he would have me sent back home.” She placed a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, her touch gentle, she could feel him tense.

“So then what game were you playing with me?”

She smiled softly, “I was playing the game that you set up. From the second I walked into your office that day we started playing a game, your game, and I enjoyed it. I suppose I started to enjoy it a bit less when I realized I cared if you got hurt or not, the things I did I truly did do to help you. If you had continued that way you would have ended up dead or arrested. I admire you, I truly do, but sometimes you don’t think things through like you should, or you fixate and get sidetracked.”

All those days and weeks he spent trying to outsmart her, had been entertaining. He realized it reminded him of Ed before he’d had him frozen, days and weeks of playing a deadly game of chess where in the end nobody really won, but with Sofia he’d never really felt his life was in danger. He’d just wanted the chance to call her out, to be smug and announce that he had outsmarted Carmine Falcone’s daughter. He knew in a way he’d won, but he hadn’t won the way he had wanted to. None of this was what he had wanted.

“Why were you trying to help me?” He asked curiously, his tone gentle.

“Do you remember that night I asked you where I stand?” She asked softly, he nodded his head keeping his eyes focused on Martin’s sleeping form. “I had been hoping you would say something more than friends.” 

He furrowed his brow in confusion until the realization of what she meant hit him. He looked at her then, there was a warning in his eyes as he studied her features looking for the joke in her words.

“If you’re messing with me or trying to lead me into a trap I will kill you, I can’t do this again.” He warned, his voice breaking as he spoke. Tears fell from his eyes as he continued to look at her. He nearly flinched when she placed a hand against his cheek, she brushed the tears from his skin.

“I am not messing with you Oswald, I told you I needed to use Jim if I wanted to stay, but with you I’m being genuine. Oswald, I care about you very deeply, I love you.”

More tears fell from his eyes, he smiled leaning into her touch. “I-I love you too, I don’t want to, but I do.” He felt that aching in his chest, a swelling of fear as he told her that he loved her. He could only think about Ed’s reaction when he’d told him he loved him, that shock before he’d run off. Yet Sofia only moved closer to him, she leaned in gently kissing him smiling against his lips. The fear faded from him as she whispered to him it was okay, that she wasn’t going to hurt him.

Martin stirred awake, he pulled back looking up at the two of them with bleary eyes. 

“Hi sweetie.” Sofia spoke softly as she smiled at the child. He smiled back at her then looked at Oswald as if wondering if everything was okay.

He smiled at the child, he pet his hair. “It’s okay, go back to sleep.” 

The boy nodded before settling back against him easily falling asleep again. 

“He’s missed you a lot, I have too honestly.” 

Sofia stroked her fingers through Oswald’s hair. “I missed you both as well. Perhaps I can put Marin to bed then the two of us can talk more, catch up on things.” She suggested hopefully.

Oswald smiled softly as he looked at her, he saw that light in her eyes that he’d missed so much. “That sounds nice.”

He realized what a risk it was to let her stay, to talk to her, but he was willing to take that risk if it meant even just another night of being near her and knowing what it was like to be loved.


End file.
